


More than pie

by wevegotworktodo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wevegotworktodo/pseuds/wevegotworktodo
Summary: Written from Dean's POV. You ask Dean to tell you he loves you more than pie? Will he say the words?





	

Dean’s POV:

 

I was sprinting through the woods, being chased by the most sinister looking bitch I had ever laid eyes on. Sweat dripped from my brow, chest heaving as I tried to catch my breath, she was closing in on me fast. There was plenty of room to run, but nowhere to hide. Suddenly, I fell to the ground as her teeth sunk into my ankle. Her razor sharp claws shredded through my clothes and skin, tearing me apart slowly as I screamed in agony. 

‘Dean! Dean!” I opened my eyes to see Y/N hovering over me. God she looked beautiful, the hint of light cascading around her, her long Y/H/C hair framing her face, her pink lips forming the perfect pout. ‘you were having another nightmare.’

 

Sorry, I…..uh, didn’t mean to wake you.’ I scratched the top of my head and sat up in the bed, looking around the room to get my bearings.

 

‘You didn’t, I was up anyway, Do you wanna talk about it?’

 

'Naa, nothing to talk about really.” The bathroom door was slightly ajar and the light peeking through was enough for Y/N to catch my eyes with hers. Damn, she knew I was lying. I couldn’t hide it if I wanted to. For as long as I could remember this woman had been able to read me with one look. I laid back against the pillows and took a deep breath.

 

'Please talk to me, tell me what’s going on in there.” she whimpered.

 

'I was running.’

 

'From?’

 

'Hell hound’

 

Y/N curled up at my side, laid her head on my shoulder and placed her hand on my chest, moving her fingertips lightly back and forth. I know she could hear, probably even feel my heart racing under her touch. Something about her, about the way she touched me, was calming.  
She didn’t ask anymore questions, just laid there with me until my pulse returned to normal, until I had gotten lost in her simple touch. I ran my fingers down her cheek, brushing away her hair and moving it back off of her shoulder. 'Come here.’ I instructed, motioning for her.

 

She propped herself up on her elbow and glared at me “What do you want Winchester?” Her tone sarcastic, but playful at the same time.

 

She pressed her lips to mine as her body moved to straddle me. She sat facing me, our hips pressed together, waiting on me to react. As I looked at her, thoughts of the nightmare dissipated, all I could think of was how much I truly loved this woman in front of me. “You like that name don’t you?”

 

'What?…Winchester?’ She asked, then shrugged her shoulders. 'Yea, I guess I do. I mean… it’s yours so I love it" 

 

I nervously ran my hands up and down her thighs, feeling her soft skin beneath my rough, calloused hands. I hesitated, almost turned back, but no… I wanted this. More than anything I wanted her. 'Then how bout we make it yours too?’ There had been a glow about her for months now, something most people wouldn’t notice, it was subtle. Regardless of how her skin glowed, I saw her face light up, her eyes crinkle, her lips turn up into a smile. I relaxed and finally took a breath.

 

'Are you asking me to…’

 

'Yes,” there was no need to let her continue, 'I mean I don’t have a ring or anything, but…?’ I felt her tremble slightly under my hands as I said the words. I was asking a lot of her, I knew that, but if there had ever been a time in my life to be selfish I figured this was it.

 

'I’ll say yes on one condition. Tell me…’ She bit her lip. ’…you love me….’ Y/N shifted her weight and leaned forward ever so slightly, just enough to send a tingle through my cock. ’…more…’ She creeped forward a little farther, her hands resting on my chest, pressing her hips into mine with a tad more pressure than the last time, sending a want through my entire body. ’…than…’ She breathed the words into me, so close to my lips I could almost taste her. ’…pie.’ Her hips ground down into my cock as she bit my bottom lip.

 

It was blasphemous, and I didn’t give a shit. She lingered at my mouth, waiting for me to say the words, but she was going to have to wait to hear them all, two could play this game.

 

I lunged forward, forcing her mouth to mine. Her lips parted without hesitation, letting my tongue dance with hers. My hands moved from her thighs up her hips and under the hem of her t-shirt. I would never tire of how smooth her skin felt. I continued up her back, stopping at her shoulders to grip them and pull her closer.

 

As I pulled her shirt up, she leaned back and raised her arms over her head. 'I love you more…’ My hands stroked her up and down her back and my mouth found its way to her nipple, nipping and sucking it into my mouth until it was a hardened bud. ’…than…’ I traced my tongue around the next, until it was as hard as the first, eliciting a whimper from her lips.

 

I tangled one hand into her hair, pulling back gently. Her neck elongated allowing me easy access to move up and suckle her pulse point. She arched her back and ground down on my cock, letting out a low moan different from any sound I’d ever heard her make, so fucking sexy.

 

Her eyes had fallen closed. 'Apple’ I grumbled. Her eyes opened slightly and she smiled blissfully before allowing them to fall shut again the moment I pressed my lips to her neck.

 

She leaned into me and our mouths found each other again. I managed to growl out the word 'Pecan’ as our lips separated momentarily. In one fluid motion I rolled us both over until I was on top of her. My knees between her legs, keeping our bodies touching but without putting my weight on her.

 

My tongue traced along her neck, and down her body sucking a nipple into my mouth and twisting the other between my fingertips. She mewled, squeezing my biceps and bucking her hips forward into my rock hard cock. I knew I was getting to her and couldn’t wait any longer.

 

I tucked two fingers of each hand into the waistband of her sleep shorts and tugged as I moved backward down the bed. She raised her ass in the air for me like a good girl. I pulled my sweats off, my rigid cock grateful to be free of the confines. I pumped it twice, maybe three times, then spread the precum along the head with my thumb just before sinking into the bed again.

 

As I moved up I ran my hands up her legs from her ankles to her thighs then inside them. I spread her legs wider, admiring her beautiful pussy, glistening wet, begging for me. She shuddered as my tongue found her clit , 'strawberry’, I groaned, because that’s how she tasted, like her body wash smelled, sweet, tangy, perfect. I pressed two fingers inside her, torturing her by moving them in and out of her slowly and purposefully. 

 

She moved under me, unspoken words telling me she needed more. Quickly locating the rough patch on her inner wall and making a come here motion against it with my fingertips, she pressed down onto my hand again. When my tongue lapped her clit she came undone, her walls clenching around me, her body rolling under me. She screamed my name, fisted my hair, dug her fingers into my shoulders. I worked her through it, through every last little cry and whimper.

 

I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to be inside that tight little pussy. I moved to the side, sitting up against the headboard. Pulling her on top of me again. She straddled me, teasing my cock by sliding it through her slick folds, grinding into me as the head made contact with her clit. She raised up, then back down, slowly pushing me inside her, taking it all in until her ass was flush with my thighs. 

 

Then she moved. 

 

She pulled her legs from under her and wrapped them around my waist, causing us to be closer together than I thought possible. Holy shit this felt good. I tangled my fingers in her hair, pulled her body against mine and whispered in her ear 'cherry.”

 

“Jesus, Dean, just…”

 

I knew what she wanted and I wanted it too. Grabbing her ass I rocked my hips back as she moved hers in unison. The only sounds now we’re the incoherent moans falling from both of our lips and the sounds of wet flesh smacking together. This felt so good even my thighs were tingling. Her walls began to tighten again, pushing me closer to the edge. 

 

“Cream.” It unintentionally fell off my lips as a command, and she leaned back. Arching her back she grabbed my ankles with both hands, pushing her hips forward as far as they would go. Immediately she trembled, her pussy pulsating around me, milking my own orgasm from me, hot cum squirting deep inside her.

 

As she came down she leaned forward again, placing her forehead on my shoulder. We were both trying to return to reality. It was dry and hoarse, but I could finally speak again between rugged breaths. 'Pie…I love you...more than pie.’

 

She placed her palm on my jaw, her face still buried in my neck on the opposite side. She raised up wearily long enough kiss me. A simple 'Yes’ falling from her lips.


End file.
